1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a porous graphene filter, and a porous graphene filter manufactured by the method. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a method for manufacturing a porous graphene filter capable of selectively filtering a specific material from a mixture of at least two different materials, a porous graphene filter manufactured by the method, and a filtering apparatus using the porous graphene filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid development has been achieved in graphene technology over recent years.
Consisting of a planar monoatomic layer of carbon atoms, graphene has various advantages: it is far superior in conductivity to copper, it allows for faster electron mobility therein than in silicon, and it has even higher strength than steel. With these properties, graphene finds applications in a wide spectrum of fields including ultra-high speed semiconductors, flexible displays employing transparent electrodes, computer parts, high-efficiency solar cells, etc.
Technical development is ongoing in the area of graphene for use in semiconductors, displays, and solar cells, with particular direction toward avoiding the formation of defects, such as through-holes, therein.